Albus Severus Potter
by MelOta
Summary: This is a story about Albus making friends, swatting Death Eaters who are trying to kill Albus' family and setteling into life at Hogwarts. R&R T for later chapters.


**Albus Severus Potter**

The Train

A thin fog was still in the air and Albus could just make out his farther waving round the corner of the platform. Soon the station wasn't visible anymore and the hills were rolling by outside the window. Albus span on his heel and walked down the isle and looked into one of the cubicles and in it was James and all his friends, he had loads of friends, there was Rose who was sitting next to James's left and to his right was Stardust who Albus had only met briefly at the station last year, she was Luna's daughter. Also sitting there were two ginger twins who were called Fred and Remus who were George's kids, they had come round his house many times.

Albus looked at James laughing with his friends; Albus didn't have many friends and was shy. In some ways he idled his brother and in others he envied him. Albus walked on and in the next cubicle was Victoire who was Bill and Fleurs daughter who was 'snogging Teddy' from his older brothers story. He knocked on the cubicle.

"Come in!" said Victoire, Albus sat down next to her, Victoire looked a lot like her mother and was extremely attractive and if you were chatting with her you would constantly being whistled at by complete strangers.

"Ah, how are you zis fine day?" she asked him.

"Fine" replied Albus looking at his feet, suddenly the door opened slowly and a small stubby kid poked his head in threw the door he had quiet a fleshy face and a domed forehead.

"Umm… excuse me but umm," he took a pause to think what he would say. "All the cubicles are full; may I umm… sit here?" The boy was red in the face and his greasy brown hair was shining with sweat for the window.

"Yeah if y' want." said Albus not looking up.

The Boy sat down opposite Albus. Albus looked up ant him. "Hi, I'm Albus Potter, what's you name."

"I'm John Longbottom," He said smiling "I think my Dad is your Dads friend."

"No way, your Dad's the Herboligy teacher." Said Albus amazed

"Yea it can be a bit embarrassing some times." Said John blushing, well you could hardly tell as his face was already bright Red. Victoire switched from looking at the country side to a book called 'A Night is all I need- 1 kiss' it had a picture of two people snogging on the front they were stroking each others hair. Albus noticed that John was also looking at the book as well and Albus knew that they were thinking the same thing, _gross_.

An old lady came to the cubicle and she said in an extremely croaky and slightly tired voice.

"Like any thing for the trolley dears?"

Albus took out some coins and said…

"I'll take the lot." John's eyes widened at the coins in his hand.

"Kind'a makes my cheese rolls look like poo!" exclaimed John, him and Albus laughed.

Victoire was nibbling a toffee wand and there were about three chocolate frogs running around somewhere. John was looking at three wizard cards from chocolate frogs. Albus was busily examining all the Berty Bots every flavoured beans before eating any of them, as he had had a bad experience a minute ago when he ate a plastic flavoured bean but the continental breakfast flavoured one was a pleasant surprise.

"You know Albus, you're my first friend." Said John after he had caught all of the chocolate frogs. Albus thought a moment before saying anything.

"Your one of my first too." He replied looking at what he might eat next. There was a knock at the door and it slid open, it was Rose she was still giggling from a joke that James probably told.

"Hey, Albus I think you should change to your school robes were almost there." Rose was Albus' first true friend; they were both in first year so they were told to look out for each other. James was in his third year at Hogwarts and had made tons of friends as he was outgoing. It suddenly became dark as they had just passed threw a tunnel.

"I vill move to a cubicle to give you za peace dat you need." Said Victoire grabbing her things and leaving the cubicle

"Oh, hello I don't think we've met." Said Rose holding out a hand to John

"Hi, I'm John!" said John shaking her hand.

"I'm Rose." There was an awkward silence and the Rose said "John you can let go of my hand now." John pulled his hand away blushing, Rose was blushing too. Rose left and Albus and John got changed into there uniforms for there first site of Hogwarts…


End file.
